Paradise
by xxMultiShipperxx
Summary: It's Friday night and Tori's not going out. Why? Because she can have her own little taste of Paradise at home, and he should be showing up any minute. Tandré fluff. R&R Please!


_**This is just a little one-shot I wrote last night. I was just thinking about how there's been quite a lack of Tandré on Victorious recently while listening to music. Then Paradise by Coldplay came on and I got the idea to write a fluffy something with that title, so, here it is! Sorry it's so short. I usually write more than this but I was tired. :/ Enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review! :)**_

* * *

Paradise: A Tandré fanfic.

It was 7:32 p.m. on a warm Friday night and Tori was spending it at home. Most teenage girls would love to go out partying or whatever at a time like this, but all Tori could think about was what she was going to do at her house. André was coming over to watch a movie with her. She didn't know what movie, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that she got to spend time with the most wonderful guy she knew. She felt so lucky to have André in her life. He was smart, kind, funny, handsome, and incredibly talented. And he knew how to treat a lady. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. He was also the best boyfriend a girl could want. Tori still couldn't believe he was all hers, or that she hadn't realized just how amazing he was earlier.

It had taken Tori two and half years to realize her feelings for André, and when she had she kept them hidden for another month before telling anyone because she was worried he wouldn't return those feelings. Tori knew now how stupid it was, because apparently André had been feeling the same way for months. So with a little help from their friends, Tori and André were finally able to admit their feelings for each other and became a couple. That day was probably the best day of Tori's life. She could still remember every detail about that afternoon: the way her stomach felt as she approached him in the Asphalt Café, the way her mouth had dropped open when he pulled a dozen roses from behind his back and handed them to her, the way her heart rate sped up a million times with each word they said to each other, and the way her entire body felt when she kissed him.

Tori found herself smiling at the memory when she heard the doorbell ring. She happily skipped from the kitchen to the front door, then adjusted her outfit and smoothed down her hair before opening the door and smiling at the young man who stood in front of her.

"Hello Handsome," she said in a flirty tone, wiggling her eyebrows. André just laughed and held his arms open for a hug. Tori clasped her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She pulled back slightly to look into his chocolate brown eyes, playing with his dreads as she did so. He gazed into her eyes with nothing but love showing in them. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before releasing her and entering the house. Tori closed the door behind him, then stood in front of the tv.

"So, what do you want to watch?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. André just shrugged, staring up at her from his place on the couch.

"Anything you want to watch," he said.

"Chick flick it is!" Tori exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed some romantic comedy and put it in the DVD player, then went into the kitchen to get their popcorn and drinks. She struggled a bit carrying them into the living room, but she made it eventually and set the two glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then she grabbed the remote and pressed play after snuggling up close to André and putting her head on his shoulder. He had one arm on the back of the couch, and the other holding Tori's hand that wasn't holding the popcorn bowl. Tori sighed happily. Everything just felt so right when she was with André like that. Like they were meant to be together from the very beginning. Tori couldn't be happier curled up on the couch with him. She was in paradise.

* * *

_**check out my profile pleasee! I put up a poll and I'd really like some input from you guys. I want to write a full-length story, but I'm not sure what pairings to use. You can pick your top 3 and whatever has the most votes is what I'll do. You can also just tell me in a review or PM. Anything works! :) Thanks in advance!**_


End file.
